Junjou romantica: written book 2
by XPrisca150
Summary: Sequel to Junjou Romantica: the written book. Misaki and Usagi had a good year after Takahiro found out about their relationship. But nothing is as easy and bumps start to fill their road. When Usagi starts to work with a new writer, Misaki learns a new emotion, Jealousy. How will Misaki cope with this, and how should he push the woman away that tries to still HIS man?


_Usagi only stared at the crying boy, sobbing so openly. "I'm sorry." Misaki spoke, chocking lightly. The snow continued to fall around us. "Why are you apolizing?" The older man asked him, confused. "That was just." A sob cut the sentence before he continued. "Too cruel!" he whips away a tear as he spoke. "You'd been in love with him the whole time! You always cared for him, and yet..!" it was hard for Misaki to speak as he kept crying. "He wanted to introduce her to you first!? He was so insensitive. This is the first time I've ever wanted to punch him!" Usagi stared for a while before he let out a light chuckle. "What a dirty way of crying." He said and Misaki was quickly to speak again. "I'm crying because of you!" Misaki turned around, his face red, eyes puffy. "Once I start crying, I can't stop even if I want to!" he raised his voice, Usagi could only put his hand on top of the younger's head, patting him softly. "I see." He said, grabbing the other's wrist and pulling it up together with his chin. Their lips connected, shutting of any more sobs, Usagi's body moving closer to up hold the weak body. Usagi felt Misaki's hand on his chest, moving a bit before he dropped next to his side. When their lips parted, the sobs had stopped, Usagi let go of a light chuckle. "You stopped." He spoke, staring at the blushing face of Misaki. A second later, his smile flattered as he pulled the younger in a hug. "Sorry." He whispered. "Just for a little while." Misaki said nothing, he just putted his arms around the sadden man, his hands grabbing the back of the jacket. "U-Usagi-san." He stuttered. "You can cry, if you want to."_

"_Idiot" he answered. "Little brats like you shouldn't patronize their elders." Another silence stayed in the snowing air. "I'll tell you something." He broke the silence "I've never cried in front of anybody since I was born, except you. As if I'd let anyone but you see me like this…" he didn't say anything, Misaki's hand going through his hair, trying to comfort him the best he could. Usagi hadn't realized it before, but maybe he wasn't in love with the other anymore. Maybe deep inside of him, he had let go of his first love and had he fallen in love with the younger brother. The boy he held him tightly in his arms, comforting his broken heart._

Misaki had read that part at least ten times, a bit surprised. 'He had remembered this.' He wondered. It was the day his brother Takahiro, had announced the marriage. Misaki had cried for the older and the older had cried on his shoulder. Now reading this, he was confession to the man that he originally loved. 'Shouldn't this be counted as a confession?' He hadn't spoken with his brother about the book; Takahiro had only asked him if Usagi was forcing himself. He wanted to tell his brother everything, being used as a character of a BL Novel, being pulled into position he had never wanted to be, he wanted to complain about everything. But when the question lay on the table and the answer where ready on his tongue, he had shaken his head. No he wasn't forced in this relationship; he wanted to be in this relationship, just as much as Usagi wanted to be in this relationship. So when Takahiro, with hesitation, had given his blessing in some short way, he couldn't help but laugh, smiling brightly. That night, after Takahiro had spoken with Usagi and agreed that he was allowed to move back in with writer, with a promise to never hurt him. He had blushed deeply when he stepped into the car, his heart beating wildly; to a point he hoped that the other couldn't hear it.

But now he wondered how he had gotten in this position, wondering how he could escape the arms of Usagi-san, who held him on the bed. He had lost his room, apparently, the moment he had returned. He was forced to share the bed with the older male. He had been around a year since that accident, the road had been smooth for a while, but now bumps where a head. Recently Usagi-niichan had been digging in again, frequently calling, normally it was a call once a month, Usagi-san ending up pulling out the cord for a while, the last three months had changed, Usagi-niichan calling once a week, then every day. It had taken Misaki all his energy to convince Usagi to keep the number, so that the editor company could still contact them if the writer would loss his cellphone again. Misaki had to agree with the man, it was getting annoying. Their conversation would always start lightly. 'How are you doing?' 'What are you doing?' 'The weather is nice today.' and more traditional lines. After a while the more personal question would be ask. 'How is Usagi-san?' 'How is it going between you?' innocent question, but Misaki had learned to read between the lines since the last few phone calls. "I love you, Misaki." He would than say. "I still do. What can I do to have you?" he would ask. Misaki wasn't the person to hang up, but when the phone calls started to be more frequently, he had learned to just hang up.

Next to that, Misaki had the problem of another unanswered love aimed for him. Kaoruko had returned to japan, still running away from the puppet strings she was hold at. The only thing that had changed is that she is busy to become a patisserie. Misaki had been happy for the cousin of the writer; he just wished that the female wouldn't push herself on him.

He continued to sigh, having pulled out the phone cord out; having received multiple phone calls from not only the Usami family but also some people to continue to ask about Amaya Masaoka, another writer that had been very popular after releasing a book few months ago. Misaki had asked Usagi a few times what it was about, but he said it was nothing. 'Why would they continue to call if it is nothing?' he asked in his head, switching on the TV. The first thing he saw was Usagi's face, shocking him a bit. The female announcer was speaking about the book that had been successful; all over the world multiple books had been sold. The picture switched over to him and a female, their names flashing under the screen. "So she is Amaya." He spoke out loud, not that anyone heard him. He pressed a button a few times, the volume going up a few notches. _"-mors go by that not only will Usagi-sama and Amaya-sama release a book together, as a co-operation, but they are dating. They have been seen multiple times, where some say that they weren't always talking about the book."_ The rest was a blur to Misaki, having been lost somewhere in the middle of the announcement. "Dating?" the word rolled over his tongue. He had never heard this before, Usagi never mentioned this. The mobile chimed, but he just stared at it dead. He snapped out after the 5 ring, the loud noise bother him a bit. **"Misaki."** Usagi-niichan voice spoke through the device. "Ehh? How did you get my number?" Misaki asked racking his brain to try and find out if had ever given the man his number. **"That doesn't matter."** Was the bold answer of the caller. 'Of course it matters!' he thought but didn't voice it out loud. **"I saw the news just now." **It was silence for a while, a sensitive subject hung in the air. "Y-yeah, me too." Misaki didn't know why he was speaking about this with the other. **"How do you feel about it?"** left a bit surprised, Misaki nibbled on his lower lip, thinking about the question. What was he feeling indeed? Confused, what was the relationship between the two writers? Hurt, Usagi took it too lightly, saying it was nothing. **"Are you jealous?"** an emotion Misaki had rather wanted to avoid. Jealous, did he feel it? If you are jealous, it means you didn't want to share the person in one way or another, and that was selfish in Misaki's opinion. "Of course not!" he said, laughing awkwardly. "Why would I be jealous? There is obvious nothing between the two!" he said quickly before he, without saying god bye, ended the call. He sighed softly, the TV turned off as he heard the front door open. He looked over the couch and too the back, seeing Usagi and the lady, Amaya, walk. "I am back." Usagi said, throwing the jacket over the couch, taking out his last cigarette and lighting it up. "Welcome back." Misaki said sitting up, his eyes coming in contact with the lady. "Let me introduce myself. Masaoka Amaya" the female writer spoke bowing. "Takahashi Misaki." He bowed, walking to the kitchen to make some tea. He looked up, noticing that Amaya had sat next to Usagi, a bit too close to his liking. 'To close for his liking?' why did he feel that? He quickly shook his head, he had to loss this thought. "Come on Usagi, don't you agree with them?" a lady-like laughter filled the room. "Neh Misaki." The lady turned to him, her eyes sparkling. "Don't we make a good couple?" taken back by the question, the young man blinked a few times. "I-I guess." He stuttered. Usagi clicked his tongue as he stood up. "I am going to by some cigarettes." He said. "Hey! You have guest, you can't leave like that!" Misaki called after but the front door was already closed. The room turned silence as the last two people filled the room. "S-so do you like Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as he placed the cup of tea on the table. "I love him." the cup froze in the middle of the air. "Eh? You love him?" he repeated the words, the female writer nodded. "Ever since his debut if have dreamed to work together." She said shyly, stirring the spoon. "Soon I started to realize that I wanted him. This co-operation will only help. We are going to America next week."

"Eh!? America!?" his voice raised out of shock. "Yes. Didn't he tell you?" Misaki shook his head, staring at his hands. "No, he didn't. He doesn't tell me much about his work any ways." Misaki excused the reason why he didn't know about the sudden travel. It was for a long time silence, on Misaki's part. Amaya continued to speak about little things, satisfied with the small answers she got from the young man. It was just after dinner when the lady left, Usagi had already came back. Misaki was busy with the dishes, trying to distract himself, but he couldn't forget one thing. "Amaya told me that you are going to America." He started, Usagi looking back. "I told you last week about this, don't you remember." Misaki blinked before he remembers a tiny bit of this. "You shouldn't have told me… you know… during." He didn't continued, his cheeks starting to blush. Usagi stayed silence before ruffling the boy's hair picking him up. Misaki wanted to complain, wriggling around the tight grip. "Usagi-san! Let me go!" he yelled, not in the mood at all to deal with this. He was surprised as they turned a different direction, not to the bedroom that Usagi normally took him, he was bought to the bathroom. "What are you planning?" Misaki asked warily not trusting the older man. The novel writer said nothing, putting the younger down and gave him one simple command. "Strip." He switched on the water, bringing it to the right temperature and filling it with some lavender sentence bubbles. Misaki mouth opened and closed a few times, wanting to protest badly, but when the smell entered his nose, he closed his mouth tightly. Usagi took his time, starting with his shirt, his back slowly revealing as the muscles showed a bit. Next was his pants, the older lover standing in black briefs. Usagi turned to Misaki, his eyebrow raised. "Do you need help?" he teased, the boy shaking his head, quickly taking of the shirt he was wearing, his hands shaking. Usagi chuckled, taking of the last piece of clothes before sitting in the bathtub, letting out a sigh as he relaxed in the water. Misaki watch him, seeing the stress rolling of the working man. Being a student it was hard to really know how hard it was to be a working man, especially jobs like Usagi's. The boy swallowed, standing naked, Usagi's eyes closed. He took a deep breath, entering the bathtub, by his own choice he sat between Usagi's legs, startling the man, surprised by Misaki's daring move. He said nothing more, wrapping his long arms around the smaller body, pulling him flush against his chest. That night Usagi did something surprising too, he didn't touch Misaki sexual, he only hugged and gave him a few kisses.

Misaki sighed as he stared at the TV waiting for the live report about Usagi's departure. The writer had been busy the day after the bathroom trip last week. Interviews, meetings, deadlines. Misaki barely saw him, as Usagi was forced by his editor to continue to work through breakfast, lunch and dinner, when he normally at with Misaki. The boy felt lonely, being used to have the man with him at the table. He had talked to his brother, who was not happy by the rumors. Misaki had begged Takahiro multiple times to leave it, that it was only rumors. Neither was Misaki happy with the rumors, but he trusted Usagi, never would the man cheat on him, he trusted the man that much. But, yet he didn't feel good. Amaya has made her moves, not being subtle, and Misaki didn't really want to give in but he was jealous. He growled as he watch the arm of the female writer hang on the man. His fist tighten, nibbling on his lower lips. He smashed the off button of the remote, throwing the poor item on the couch. He grabbed his phone, checking the time. He could make it, he had to run but he could probably make it. He pulled of his jacket from the hanger, closing the door, locking it. He ran, fast, ignoring some red lights. He barely made the train, checking the time again. It was a long travel, but Usagi's plane wouldn't leave when he arrived, but barely on time probably.

He jumped on his feet near the doors, he didn't waste a second, jumping the moment he fit between it. He quickly checked the gate, running to it. He notice a large group, people screaming. 'Usami! I love you!' 'Kyaaa they are so cute!' and more things that turned the boy's stomach. He rudely pushed people away, ignoring the glares. He saw the two writers, standing next to each other answering questions. Their editors standing behind them, Usagi's editor noticing and waving at him, he didn't wave back. He panted, listing to all the question, one sinking his stomach. "Usami-sensei. Or you and Ayame-sensei dating?" everybody turned silence, Usagi looking monotone, Ayame gleaming opening her mouth. "We are not dating. Yet." She spoke, turning her body to the man. "Usami-sensei, I have like you for a while." Misaki swallowed thickly, was that woman planning to confess to him, **HIS** lover, before thousands of people!? "Would you like to go out with me? Making this rumors true?" he voice was playful, yet serious, it sicken the boy, his hands tighten in fist. Usagi had stayed silence, the tensing rising, Misaki getting dizzier and dizzier. The mouth opened, the writer going to give an answer, but got cut off by a scream. **"NO!"** heads turned to the boy, panting as he glared to Ayame. Misaki ignored the shout of the guards, going under the lint and walking to the two, grabbing the arm of Usagi, similar he did when his sempai had made his move. To be honest it was acutely the same. The emotion, the rage, the jealousy, his actions, everything was the same – a re-run - only a different scenery. Ayame eyes where wide, shocked, Usagi too was shocked, watching his lover panting. "You can't have him!" Misaki yelled. "He is mine!" he snapped, hoping that his glares would kill the woman. It was silence, before a click broke it, followed by a sea of clicks and flashes, voices screaming questions. 'Who are you?' 'What is your relationship with Usami-sensei?' Only than Misaki realized what he did, what kind of commotion he has caused. He flushed, his mouth open en closed, unable to answer and question. Suddenly he was pulled against a body, his chin grabbed and pulled against a pair of lips. The flash Continued, but Usagi ignored it, letting go with a chuckle. He hugged Misaki tightly, the boy refusing out of embarrassment. The writer looked at the paparazzi. "This boy is my lover, he is the one I am dating and not Ayama-sensei." He said, turning away and pulled his lover with him. "How does America sound?" Usagi said, his cheeky grin played on his lips, pulling out of nowhere Misaki's passport, it seem the baka had planned something beforehand.

They entered a quite part, going away from the group so the two lovers could talk in a calmer way. Misaki was still red, embarrassed at his own action. "I am sorry." He muttered, the writer hummed confused. "I probably brought you in trouble with this confession. I didn't mean to bring you in trouble." A finger was placed on his lips, cutting of any more words. Usagi chuckled, ruffling the hair of Misaki wildly. "Don't worry." He said, the words relaxing Misaki somehow. "I am glad you did it." They kissed, Usagi's lips playing gently with nervous ones. "I love you." Usagi whispered, staring into his lover's eyes, Misaki staring back, smiling shyly as he licked his lips that went dry suddenly. "I." he stuttered before taking a deep breath.

"**I love you too, Usagi-san."**


End file.
